pvxfandomcom-20200214-history
Archive:Mo/W Bold Forge Monk
The unique Bold Forge Monk finally allows the monk profession to run Droknar on a highly reliable level. By making use of the classical Warrior running stances, and the quick-healing abilities of Divine Favor skills this build provides the best output for primary monks for running Droknar's Forge. Attributes and Skills prof=monk/warri divine=12+1+1 tactic=12interventionsprintchargestanceconditionshexveilspirit/build Equipment Armor *Acolyte's Armor for its +10 |armor (while enchanted) bonus - you will be under enchantments almost 100% of the time of your run. Runes *Rune of Major or Superior Vigor Weapons Two weapon sets are optimal for this run, so that you can switch while running. This, of course, depends more or less on your personal style of running. One set for high energy, and faster recharge, and one for running through groups of Tundra Giants. Weapon Set #1 *Gardock's Staff Weapon Set #2 *Totem Axe or Rajazan's Fervor *Grognar's Defender Note: The 20% longer enchantment mod helps to keep up the life-saving skill Divine Intervention longer which can be helpful when running through groups having this skill up. Usage General The Running Sequence provides an almost constant speed boost. It is not gap-less, that is to say, there is a short pause between one Sprint and "Charge!" cycle. The Divine Favor Cycle provides the best quick-healing, and the Hex-Countering Mechanism the best anti-hex measurements. Running Sequence *Use Sprint, and "Charge!" for a speed boost of 25%. Sprint and "Charge!" together do stack for a total boost of 33%. *Use Balanced Stance to counter knockdowns by Frost Wurms, Ice Golems, Tundra Giants, and Azure Shadows. Note: Balanced Stance cancels Sprint and vice versa, for they are both stances. Never use them simultaneously if you don't want to lose either of them. Balanced Stance should be used with "Charge!" instead. Balanced Stance will outlast "Charge!" by 8 secs. Use Balanced Stance, wait 4-8 secs and activate "Charge!". It is better to be quicker in escape than in approach due to the aggro/ deaggro behavior of the NPCs. Divine Favor Cycle *Activate Watchful Spirit (WS) when entering a new area. *Cancel Watchful Spirit whenever instant healing is necessary. Try to recast Watchful Spirit after that. *Use Divine Intervention (DI) as backup healing. Note #1: Depending on your running abilities it is advised to use DI first before canceling WS in order to be still under the effect of the +2 health pips by WS. Note #2 Your high Divine Favor attribute allows you to heal you from spells like Purge Conditions, and Smite Hex, too. Though, it might not be much healing but in case of little healing it is much better than canceling Watchful Spirit Hex-Countering Mechanism *Cast Holy Veil on yourself first as major hex-protecting mechanism. *Use Remove Hex as major hex-remover. Note #1: Always use Smite Hex for removing a Hex before canceling Holy Veil. By not canceling Holy Veil first you make sure that the enemies still need twice as long to cast for their hexes. Note #2: For an extra hex remover cast Holy Veil and wait for it to recharge. By canceling it, recasting, and canceling it again, you can remove up to two hexes only with Holy Veil. Conditions *Use Purge Conditions for an all-in-one conditions clean-up. Note: Beware traps set by Pinesouls that cripple you for quite a long time. It is not unlikely that two traps are behind each other. Go on running crippled to check whether a second trap is about to ignite; only then use Purge Conditions to reduce the chance of getting trapped twice to a minimum. Alternatively, Mend Ailment can replace Purge Conditions for countering multi-traps. Variants *Mend Ailment can replace Purge Conditions for countering multiple Barbed Traps. *Mending Touch should be considered optimal for condition removal. Even at 0 protection prayers, it still removes 2 conditions, and has a recharge time of 6. Notes Talus Chute prof=monk/warri divine=12+1+1 tactic=12interventionsprintchargestancebreezeveilmendingspirit/build Due to the high damage output by the groups of Avicara, and the knockdowns by Azure Shadows, it is advised to modify the build for the final stage of the Droknar run. However, this is not needed if you have henchmen or real players as meatshields. Do not forget to put some attributes into Healing Prayers. *Activate Mending, Watchful Spirit, and Holy Veil (in this order). *Before encountering the first Azure Shadows cast Healing Breeze. *Activate Balanced Stance when the first Signet of Judgments are about to hit you. *Use "Charge!" in the first corner (left hand) near the Azure Shadow Boss. *Cancel Watchful Spirit whenever healing is required. Try to reapply it immediately. *Activate Divine Intervention as final life-saver skill when running through the groups of Avicara.